Optimization of downloaded applications within computing devices may be a challenging task due to the availability of many modes of execution, which may be chosen amongst at the time of application installation.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.